


RD/Richard Arthur Sangster

by RT_theBaddest



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25559305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RT_theBaddest/pseuds/RT_theBaddest
Summary: Info about my OC, RD, who is a Japanese-British K-Pop Idol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	RD/Richard Arthur Sangster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SheWasTheUniverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheWasTheUniverse/gifts).



RD (GBE)

RD (right) on his wedding day in 2021

Born Richard Arthur Sangster 3 March 1990 (age 30) Westminster, London, England  
Ethnicity Eurasian  
Nationality Japanese-British  
Native Name 十神 亮三 (Togami Ryōzō) (defunct)  
Education Korean Kent Foreign School • Ouran Academy • University of Oxford (BA, MBA)  
Residence London, United Kingdom 🇬🇧 • Tokyo, Japan 🇯🇵  
Height 186cm (JP) • 6’1” (ENG)  
Weight 78kg (172 lbs)  
Bust/Chest 95cm (37”)  
Blood Type B  
Waist 82cm (32”)  
Hips 99cm (39”)  
Likes Coffee • Fashion  
Dislikes Black pudding  
Spouse Rantaro Amami (m. 2021)  
Parents Kijō Togami • Eleanor Sangster  
Children Eliza Amami-Sangster  
Relatives Diana, Princess of Wales (3rd aunt three times removed) • Byakuya Togami (younger half-brother) • Edward Fletcher (younger half-brother) • 12 half-siblings  
Occupation rapper, singer, actor, model, businessman, philanthropist  
Years active 2009-present  
Net worth $10 billion  
Label DRX • JYP • Interscope • Universal  
Associated acts BLCKxTWCE • Team DRX • JYP Nation  
Genre K-Pop • J-Pop • Hip-Hop/Rap • EDM  
Portrayal  
Japanese VA Mamoru Miyano  
English VA Thomas Brodie-Sangster

Signature

Sir Richard Arthur Sangster GBE (born 3 March 1990), known professionally as RD (formerly RT) is a member of the British royal family and a singer, rapper, actor, model, businessman, entrepreneur & philanthropist. RD is best known for his work as a member and leader of Japanese K-Pop boyband BLCKxTWCE since 2014. Hailing from London, he moved to South Korea at age 14 to become an idol after passing the audition. 

RD trained under SM Entertainment before he was scouted to attend Ouran Academy & left due to severe discrimination against his foreign status 2 years later, thus cancelling his debut. During his high-school years, he formed a 7-piece boyband, which then debuted as BLACKRED. BLACKRED & RD later signed under DREX, a Japanese K-Pop talent agency, based on both Japan & South Korea & debuted in 2014. 

RD officially made his debut as the leader of the boyband & makes various concept ideas alongside with them to create new content, the band eventually became a 9-member unit now known today. Other than being an idol, RD is known for being an actor, especially in the erotic autobiographical film Fifty Shades of RT, which was released in 2020, but postponed due to the 2019-2020 Coronavirus pandemic. In 2021, he was appointed Knight Grand Cross of the Order of the British Empire.

RD & his daughter were given the title The People’s Idols due to having bloodline relations with Princess Diana.

—  
Biography

1990-2004: Early life 

RD was born Richard Arthur Sangster in Westminster, London, England on 3 March 1990, to a Japanese father & a British mother. His father, Kijō Togami (1935-2015), the head of the Togami Conglomerate, had other children from different women, as tradition to his family, where the head did not have a single dedicated wife, but to have children with one of many quality women around the world, including his half-brother, Byakuya Togami. His mother, Eleanor Audrey Sangster (1960-), is a rich socialite & philanthropist. She was also revealed to be the 3rd cousin three times removed of Princess Diana. His parents met through a masquerade ball, which she still holds annually in London, but they never got married due to his tradition of having multiple children with different women.

Richard also has a younger brother through his mother with Andrew Fletcher, her second partner, named Edward Fletcher (1995-). Richard was first introduced to K-Pop through some of his Korean friends in England & dreamt about becoming an idol one day. 

2005-2007: Career beginnings 

In August 2003, Richard moved to South Korea to start his training, after successfully passing the audition to SM Entertainment. During his time in Korea, he learned both Japanese & Korean & attended Korean Kent Foreign School for his freshman year. He trained for over 2 years, & was about to debut in a group, but it was canceled due to being invited to attend Ouran Academy from his family’s wealth & lineage. He decided to move to Japan after being scouted. Thus, forcing him to leave SM Entertainment, cancel all planned debut activities & leave South Korea.

2007-2012: Move to Japan, DRX & college degree

Richard then moved to Japan in September 2007 to start his last 2 years of high school at Ouran Academy. Richard had to repeat his 2nd year due to arriving at the middle of the year. Despite that, he continued to train to become an idol one day, but Richard was able to get to class on time. After graduating, he signed under DRX to pursue his idol dreams & left Japan for 4 years to pursue a degree at Oxford University. He earned a BA in Economics & Management & his MBA at the same campus

(Sorry for this blank spot, I haven’t finished his bio yet)

2019: RD of London  
In November 2019, RD founded his eponymous cosmetics company, RD of London catering as a luxury cosmetics brand with the fraction of the cost.

2020: Identity forfeiture; Fifty Shades of RT, personal struggles, joint deal with L'Oréal & relations with Princess Diana

As of 1 January 2020, Richard has officially forfeited his Togami identity, & now only refers to his English name. he also stopped using the name RT & now goes by RD instead, which is his initials of his first name.

RD is also starring in a film based of his story with Rantaro titled Fifty Shades of RT that was supposed to be released on 15 May 2020 but was postponed to 12 February 2021 due to concerns from the ongoing COVID-19 pandemic.

RD is still inactive from group activities DRX later confirmed that RD was suffering from anxiety disorder & depression, which explains his extended absence from public events, & taking his time to fully recover.

Despite his anxiety, depression & the pandemic, RD & Rantaro has set a date for their wedding. The wedding will take place at 15 May 2021 at Ibiza

RD recently signed a deal with L'Oréal that includes joint ownership with his cosmetics company, & making L’Oréal the parent company.

Recently, his mother made a discovery, where is she is the third cousin three times removed of Princess Diana. The news was confirmed a week later by Buckingham Palace. RD, along with his daughter became members of the royal family. They chose not to participate in royal duties, but will make appearances as guests in events by the family

—  
Appearance 

RD is a tall young man, who’s relatively good-looking & sometimes described as a "playboy", which he constantly denies that he is one. He has a tall, lean figure with a built physique; defined 8-pack abs & muscles. He is the type to look thinner due to clothing. RD has the ideal figure of a male K-Pop idol. 

He has bright ash green hair which is styled into a short undercut. He has dark brown eyebrows & green eyes, with long eyelashes. RD is revealed to wear makeup which explains his winged tips whilst his long thick eyelashes are natural. RD looks noticeably very young for his age. His appearance is similar to Rantaro Amami’s.

He typically wears an all black outfit, which is a black suit exposing his cleavage, a crystal embellished choker & black over-the-knee high heeled boots.

For his jewelry, he has 5 cartilage earrings on his right ear & dangling diamond earrings on each ear. He had both his nipples & navel pierced. RD has an emerald ring on his right ring finger, a Christian Dior ring on his right middle finger, & his wedding ring on the left ring finger. He also has his nails painted black, & a tattoo of Rantaro’s sweater symbol on his left lower abdomen.

During his high school years, he wore the standard high school uniforms for both schools. Also, he doesn’t wear any of his jewelry.

—  
Personal life

RD became estranged from his father when he started training to become an idol, as he strongly disapproved of his ambitions. 

RD also appeared as one of the 30 students in That’ll Teach Em in Series 3, he also opened up to his dorm mates & fellow schoolmates about his past.

In 2021, RD was appointed Knight Grand Cross of the Order of the British Empire in the 2021 Birthday Honours for services in the performance arts and in charity he did with his mother prior to becoming a K-Pop idol, with the addition of being related to the Princess of Wales.

RD is openly bisexual, develops a relationship with Rantaro Amami, whom he met while attending Hope’s Peak.

RD is revealed to be the 3rd nephew three times removed of Diana, Princess of Wales through his mother’s ancestry

Rape case & aftermath

RD’s dreams were put into jeopardy when his then girlfriend raped him to keep him all to herself. The assault resulted him into becoming a father at 14. Despite that, he still moved forward to his training.

He was in a previous relationship with a woman named Paige McAllister, she became pregnant with his child due to her desperation. His child, Eliza McAllister (later Eliza Amami-Sangster) was born on 6 April 2004. McAllister soon abandoned the infant at Korea on his doorstep. She was charged with rape & child endangerment upon return. Paige was eligible for parole in 2019. Being a survivor of sexual abuse, is one of the reasons why RD primarily wears black, the color shows that he has had enough of sexual abuse against both men & women.

Personality

RD is described as a optimistic, responsible, strong-willed individual. He doesn’t tolerate any bullshit people do, but knows when to let it out or not. He is known to be a typical British man, especially when he attended the BIFA, he went for a simple, but elegant style.

**Author's Note:**

> Disregard his listed VAs, they’re my HC on who would voice Richard.


End file.
